Fire AU Faberry
by RachelBarbraBerry
Summary: What if I didn't make it to the great white way who would I be, who could love the monster I became..
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own glee they belong to ryan and fox... What if I never got the chance to be on the great white way who would I be, who could love the monster I would be come.

1

Beersheba Israel

Getting off her Harley Davidson V1200 with a rose and a sunflower, Rachel walks to the final resting place of her wife and daughter placing one on each headstone.

Aisharwarya, Sonali, I miss you both so much but its time for me to go. It hurts too much to be here without you both.

Ash, I gave the house to Jaya and Tandon. They needed it. She is having another baby, this makes it 6 now, and its a girl, finally. She will still be out numberd with 5 brothers. I am going back to the U.S today. to New York, but home will always be with you and Sonny. Bye my love.

Rachel had a hour before her flight left so she drove to her former home. It was empty now. She had only kept a few things like pictures and the trunk they got as a wedding gift from Aisharwarya parents. Life was funny like that it never turned out like you thought it would

( flashback senior year)

This was my year to leave my mark. Finn and I had broken up over the summer. We wanted vastly different things out of life and I couldn't deny it anymore or maybe I was just tired of trying. The accident Quinn had in junior year really changed her. Watching your best friend seemingly die being parlayzied will change a person. Azmio and Quinn were leaving a football game on the freeway, when a truck driver hit them head on. He had taken his eyes off the road to read a text on his phone. Azmio died instantly. Quinn lived but was in a coma for a week. Before that Quinn and I weren't friends, honestly she made my life a living hell calling me names and thowing slushies at me everyday. When she joined glee, so it would look good on her college application, she learn to tolerate me. The the slushies stopped but every now and then she still would glare at me or bump into me on purpose to remind me of my place on the social ladder. Quinn came back to school in a wheelchair.

She didn't talk much. Things changed the day I saw three boys from the hockey team ready to slushy her. I stepped in front of her. The road to her being my best friend has been rocky but we made it. Tonight is the graduation party at Quinn's. It will be so much fun.

Music is playing, we all are sitting around the bonfire sipping on our drinks and talking about the future. Artie is going to Texas to study bio chemistry. Tina is going to be a chef Mike and Puck are going to California. Mike for dance and Puck is going to try acting. He says 'what could be better than getting paid to kiss hot babes all day?'. Quinn is going to Yale. Santana is going to Louisville on scholarships. Brittany is going too, to study veterinary medicine.

Everyone starts to leave around1:30. Quinn and I are cleaning up the yard when I notice Santana's car in the drive way. Knowing those two, I am sure they are somewhere inside making out.

Quinn grabs two bottles of water and we head up to her room. I am so nervous my hands are sweating and my stomach is in knots.

"Rach, you have to bunk with me tonight. Santana and Britt are in Fran's room. Santana had way to much to drink and drive." says Quinn

"Oh, its not a problem. I don't take up that much space but I am a blanket hog so you might want to get another one. Does this room get drafty at night? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. You know summer colds are the worst... they tend to linger."

Quinn laughs "It's August. I am sure we will be fine." she replies.

"So, did you have fun tonight? You were kinda quiet tonight." Quinn inquires.

"Is that your way of saying I talk a lot? I was just trying to be present in the moment and not miss a thing. You know we all are on the cusp of adulthood and its a little daunting."

"I know but its exciting too. We all get to leave this suffocating town and go out into the world." She says.

I take a sip of my water and stand up and start pacing.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something"

"O lord, please tell me your not back with Finn or that he has convinced you to stay here?"

For a moment, I stop mid pace and just look at Quinn wanting to say the words but nothing comes out.

"I am going to kill that selfish bastard." Quinn growls as she stands up. It takes me a moment to see that Quinn is leaving. I stop her, grabbing her wrist

"Whoa tiger slow down. Stop! It has nothing to do with him. Sit."

"Ugh, I hate when you call me that. What the hell is going on?" She glares at me for a moment

Reaching on her night stand she grabs an envolpe in her hands. "I got us 6 months worth of metro passes so we can stay in touch."

I am crying a little. "Quinn this is so sweet but I can't use them because I joined the army. I leave for Georiga in 2 days." I say in one breath.

"...Repeat that?" Quinn whispers.

"I joined the army"

Quinn jumped off the bed "Rachel, have you lost your fucking mind? We are a country at war right now! You could get deployed and be killed! Your dream is to be on broadway! Seeing your name in lights! Not fighting in some war half a world away from me." Quinn says brokenly.

I hate seeing Quinn cry, that I am the reason for those tears. "You're right, that was my dream but sometimes life has different plans." I laugh bitterly.

"Rach, why are you doing this?" Quinn asks.

"I can't afford to go to New York even with a scholarship and I won't have my dads take out a second mortgage. So, I joined the army. They will pay for school."

Sighing she replies. "Oh, how long did you sign up for?"

"I signed a 7 year commitment. This way school is paid for and I will have a little eggs nest for later. This isn't the ideal situation but it's my only solution."

"I know but it sucks." Quinn replies. "What did your dad's say?"

"They are devastated but understand why i did it. I didn't tell the others cause I wanted tonight to be about us all having a good time, not just about me," I answer.

"I am so pissed that you would do this, but mostly scared that you will be hurt or worse." Quinn says with tears in her eyes.

I don't know what to say so I just give her hug.

"When do you leave?" She asks.

"I leave in two days and basic is in Georgia"

"That's not enough time" Quinn says running her hand though her hair.

"I know but that's all we have." I reply.

© 2014 Microsoft

Terms

Privacy & cookies

Developers

English (United States)


	2. being all I can be

I have major kinks to workout with posting . Thanks for the follows you guys are awesome..

Magicwolfgirl.. huge shout out to for being my first review, helping me try and post this. Your fics are amazaballs even though your killing me  
Quinn's POV

I got a letter from Rachel two weeks ago telling me that she was coming home. I was excited and nervous. It had been ten years since we had seen each other. A lot has happened, war changes a person. I often wondered how it had changed her.

We have kept in touch as much as you we could with her being stationed in Africa the first five years in the military. That was her first deployment, the Sudan, it was a dangerous place a lot of rebels fighting very unstable at the time. We FaceTimed as much as possible but it wasn't enough. I was so happy when I received a letter from Rachel one day telling me that for the last five years of her tour she would be stationed in Israel. It was still a world away but a little more stable than the Sudan. I remember her telling me about joining the Army like it was yesterday.

( Flashback)

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless! You could be hurt or worse!" I tell her it feels like being dunked in a tub full of ice.

"I know but its not something I entered into lightly. It's done now. I wish things could be different." She replies.

"Two days is not enough time, Rach. I got the metro passes so we could visit each other on breaks and weekends... to share the college experience together as much as possible, with us going to two different schools. Its not enough time to say the things I want to say or tell you all my deepest secrets. Its not enough time damn it!" I yell.

"I know " she replies with her head hung.

"Sorry, I am just scared for both of us but mostly you. Santana, Brittany, and you are the only real friends I have. We are all are going our separate ways to make our mark. But you are going half way around the world, in a war zone, to do it. Who will be there to protect you? I don't know how to be ok with this! I just.. "

I lay next to Rachel on the bed. I was glad the light was off so she can't see me crying, but I am sure she can tell in my voice.

"I made it through four years of Roz, you, and the Cheerios. The army will be a cake walk." She chuckles.

"Rach, I am so sorry for being a bitch to you freshman year and a bit longer. It had nothing to do with you, it was all about me. I wasn't happy with myself so I took it out on you" I admit.

"It wasn't fun by any means but I chalked most of it up to teenage angst. I always knew there was more to you than just a pretty face and a bad attitude." replies Rachel

"Can we stay up and just talk Rach? I don't want to miss a min, you know." I whisper

Rachel has a lump in her throat so she just squeezes my hand.

We talk until the sun comes up about everything the past: first kisses, boys, and what we want for the future.

"Promise me two things Rachel, write to me all the time no matter what and that you won't try and be a hero. Do not to take any unnecessary risk. You have to come back alive. I need you to be alive somewhere in the world even if I can't see you."

"I promise to write all the time, to be careful. Quinn, you have to promise me that your going to live and embrace college. You will make a splash in the world, be big and bold embrace your inner Rachel Berry."

We got about 2 hours of sleep before Santana knocked on the door.

Yale was the best choice I ever made. My major was architect with a minor in digital media. I graduated suma cum lade and got a job with one of the top firms two years out college. My side job was being a writer/director for a web series called Being Me. It was about a young girl of color trying to be a writer for tv while trying to find the girl of her dreams.

I met Gina in college in a writing class. We became great friends. She is my partner in the show. This has been a breakout year for us, we got nominated for a Emmy for best web series.

I love designing houses and did it for 4 years. I made tons of money. The last house, I designed for the firm, is how I met my wife.

In school I dated guys and made fun of Rachel when she said that sexuality was on a continuum. That hit a little too close to home at the time. In college I dated both girls and guys. I discovered that I was attracted to women, not only when I was drunk but sober too. I won't lie and say that it was easy to get to a place where I was comfortable in my own skin, but I did get there.

Emma walked into the office in a red t shirt, overalls, and toms. she was very pretty with olive skin and green eyes, standing at about 5 '6. She met with Stacy and myself to show us the designs for an art studio she wanted built on some land she owned right outside the city. I was really attracted to her but I had a rule never date a client. So, six months later, I asked her out on a date.


End file.
